


Pretty Woman

by ElodieTheFangirl, JustGettingBy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Protective Tony Stark, Shameless Copy of the shopping scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGettingBy/pseuds/JustGettingBy
Summary: Peter se rend dans un magasin pour acheter des composants. On refuse de le servir. Tony n'est pas content. (Ou la scène du magasin dans Pretty Woman).





	Pretty Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897013) by [JustGettingBy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGettingBy/pseuds/JustGettingBy). 



Dans une série de journées absolument pas fantastiques pour Peter Parker, aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. Son alarme ne l'avait pas réveillé et il avait loupé le métro, ce qui veut dire qu'il était arrivé en retard à l'école. Et, évidemment, il devait avoir cours avec Mme Buckley en première heure le lundi, et elle l'avait évidemment marqué en retard (même si ce n'était que de cinq minutes), ce qui lui avait valu une heure de colle après les cours. Cette heure de colle l'avait conduit à sortir plus tard que prévu en Spider-Man , ce qui veut dire que Peter était maintenant en retard pour rencontrer Tony – et il avait oublié de passer prendre de nouveaux éléments pour améliorer son costume. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, un voleur à la sauvette avait réussit à le frapper, colorant l’œil de Peter en noir. Et il pleuvait. Peter n'avait pas pris son parapluie.

Il entra dans le magasin d'électronique, reconnaissant de sentir le souffle chaud à l'entrée. Peter secoua la pluie de ses cheveux hirsutes et tira les manches de son pull trop court au dessus de ses mains.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider? » demanda le vendeur. Il dévisagea Peter, observant ses cheveux mouillés et ses chaussures boueuses avec un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur. 

« Oui, euh, j'ai besoin de deux-trois choses pour – pour un projet. » répondit-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. « Vous pouvez m'aider à trouver ça ? » Il trouva sa liste de courses et montra l'écran fissuré au vendeur.

Il se moqua doucement de lui. « Je ne pense que tu veuilles ça, gamin. »

Peter fronça les sourcils. « Euh, si, j'en suis sûre. Écoutez, si vous ne les avez pas, je peux aller- »

« Oh, on les a.» répondit l'homme. « Mais ça coûtera cher. »

« J'ai de l'argent. » insista Peter. Il avait la carte de crédit de Tony Stark dans son porte-feuille. « Et j'ai besoin de ces éléments. »

« Écoute, gamin, je pense que tu devrais partir, d'accord ? » annonça l'homme. Il regarda l'autre vendeuse à quelques ailes de là et qui écoutait leur conversation.

« On n'a pas ce que tu cherches ici. » ajouta-t-elle.

« J'ai de l'argent. »répéta Peter. « J'ai une carte de crédit pour payer pour tout ça. »

« Et elle est à ton nom cette carte de crédit ? » demanda la femme. « Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, on va devoir appeler la police pour fraude. »

Peter jeta un regard final entre les deux employés. Ils le regardèrent méchamment alors qu'il sortait dans pluie, en retard pour son rendez-vous et sans le matériel. Génial.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Tony, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça. » dit Peter en essayant de rattraper la foulée de Stark. « Oui, ils étaient malpolis, mais on peut aller autre part- »

« Non, on ne peut pas, » répondit-il, « C'était n'importe quoi, et tu le sais. »

« Il doit y avoir au moins deux douzaines de magasins qui vendent ces pièces. » insista Peter. « Je dois avoir – je ne sais pas – choisis le mauvais hier. Et j'avais l'air un peu suspect - »

« C'est une question de principe. » tonna Tony. «  Personne ne mérite d'être traité de cette façon. »

« Vous avez trop regarder les annonces de service publique de Captain. » Peter secoua la tête.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

«C'est une autre histoire. » Peter fronça les sourcils lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée. « Je vous raconterai si on s'en va. »

« Tu me raconteras de toute façon. » sourit Tony en poussant les portes du magasin.

L'homme à la caisse était le même que celui qui avait dit à Peter de partir. Sa mâchoire tomba au sol en voyant Tony rentrer. « Tony Stark. » annonça-t-il, ébloui. « Comment est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

« En fait, mon stagiaire est venu ici hier, vous vous rappelez de lui ? » Il pointa la direction de Peter avec son pouce. Le vendeur secoua la tête, mais la culpabilité était claire sur son visage. « Vous avez refuser de le servir. » déclara Tony. « Et vous travaillez à la commission, n'est ce pas ? »

Le vendeur déglutit. Tony sourit narquoisement. « Grossière erreur. »


End file.
